Shirley Henderson
Shirley är född 24 november 1965 i Kincardine, Fife, Skottland, England. Shirley var med i talangjakter när hon var liten, men hennes störrsta genombrott är nog i filmen Bridget Jones dagbok. Filmer hon varit med i: # Seven Days (2012) (filming) # Forgiveness (2009) (post-production) .... Joy # Marple: Murder Is Easy (2008) (TV) .... Honoria Waynflete # Wild Child (2008) .... Matron # Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day (2008) .... Edythe # May Contain Nuts (2008) (TV) .... Alice # Wedding Belles (2007) (TV) .... Kelly # I Really Hate My Job (2007) .... Alice # Ma Boy (2006) .... Ali # "Doctor Who" .... Ursula Blake (1 episode, 2006) - Love & Monsters (2006) TV episode .... Ursula Blake # Marie Antoinette (2006) .... Aunt Sophie ... aka Marie Antoinette (France) # "ShakespeaRe-Told" .... Katherine Minola (1 episode, 2005) - The Taming of the Shrew (2005) TV episode .... Katherine Minola # Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) .... Moaning Myrtle ... aka Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: The IMAX Experience (USA: IMAX version) ... aka The Goblet of Fire (USA: short title) # "Nova" .... Mileva Maric (1 episode, 2005) - Einstein's Big Idea (2005) TV episode .... Mileva Maric # E=mc² (2005) (TV) .... Mileva Maric ... aka E=mc² - Einsteins große Idee (Germany) # A Cock and Bull Story (2005) .... Susannah ... aka Tristram Shandy: A Cock and Bull Story (USA) # Frozen (2005) .... Kath # Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (2004) .... Jude ... aka Bridget Jones - Am Rande des Wahnsinns (Germany) ... aka Bridget Jones - L'age 2 raison (France: DVD box title) ... aka Bridget Jones 2 (UK: informal title) ... aka Bridget Jones: L'âge de raison (France) # Dirty Filthy Love (2004) (TV) .... Charlotte # Yes (2004/I) .... Cleaner # "Charles II: The Power & the Passion" (2003) TV mini-series .... Catherine of Braganza ... aka Charles II (UK: short title) ... aka Charles II: The Power and the Passion (UK: DVD title) ... aka The Last King (USA) ... aka The Last King: The Power and the Passion of Charles II (USA: DVD title) # Intermission (2003) .... Sally # AfterLife (2003) .... Ruby # Fishy (2003) .... Glenda Sands # American Cousins (2003) .... Alice # Wilbur Wants to Kill Himself (2002) .... Alice ... aka Wilbur (France) (Sweden) ... aka Wilbur begår selvmord (Denmark) # Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) .... Moaning Myrtle ... aka Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Germany) # Once Upon a Time in the Midlands (2002) .... Shirley # Doctor Sleep (2002) .... Janet Losey ... aka Close Your Eyes (USA) ... aka Hypnotic (International: English title) # Villa des roses (2002) .... Ella # 24 Hour Party People (2002) .... Lindsay ... aka Twenty Four Hour Party People (UK: DVD title) # The Girl in the Red Dress (2002) .... Gaynor # "The Way We Live Now" .... Marie Melmotte (4 episodes, 2001) - Episode #1.4 (2001) TV episode .... Marie Melmotte - Episode #1.3 (2001) TV episode .... Marie Melmotte - Episode #1.2 (2001) TV episode .... Marie Melmotte - Episode #1.1 (2001) TV episode .... Marie Melmotte # Bridget Jones's Diary (2001) .... Jude ... aka Bridget Jones (UK: informal title) ... aka Journal de Bridget Jones, Le (France) # "In a Land of Plenty" (2001) TV series .... Anne Marie (unknown episodes) # The Claim (2000) .... Annie ... aka Maître de Kingdom Come, Le (Canada: French title) ... aka Rédemption (France) # "Animated Tales of the World" .... Malmhin (1 episode, 2000) - The Green Man of Knowledge: A Story from Scotland (2000) TV episode (voice) .... Malmhin # Topsy-Turvy (1999) .... Leonora Braham (Yum-Yum) # Wonderland (1999) .... Debbie # Speak Like a Child (1998) (uncredited) .... Woman in Dream # Bumping the Odds (1997) (TV) .... Lynette # "Hamish Macbeth" .... Isobel Sutherland (20 episodes, 1995-1997) - Destiny: Part 2 (1997) TV episode .... Isobel Sutherland - Destiny: Part 1 (1997) TV episode .... Isobel Sutherland - More Than a Game (1997) TV episode .... Isobel Sutherland - The Trouble with Rory (1997) TV episode .... Isobel Sutherland - The Good Thief (1997) TV episode .... Isobel Sutherland (15 more) # Trainspotting (1996) .... Gail # Rob Roy (1995) .... Morag # "The Bill" .... Kelly Rogers (1 episode, 1994) - Down and Out (1994) TV episode .... Kelly Rogers # Salt on Our Skin (1992) .... Mary ... aka Desire (USA) ... aka Salz auf unserer Haut (Germany) # Advocates I (1991) (TV) .... Andrea # Dreaming (1991) (TV) .... Pauline # Clarissa (1991) (TV) .... Sally # "Casualty" .... Denise (1 episode, 1990) - Results (1990) TV episode .... Denise # "Wish Me Luck" .... Sylvie (5 episodes, 1990) - Episode #3.5 (1990) TV episode .... Sylvie - Episode #3.4 (1990) TV episode .... Sylvie - Episode #3.3 (1990) TV episode .... Sylvie - Episode #3.2 (1990) TV episode .... Sylvie - Episode #3.1 (1990) TV episode .... Sylvie # "Shadow of the Stone" (1987) TV series .... Elizabeth Findlay http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0376602/ <----- För mer information (: en:Shirley Henderson fr:Shirley Henderson ja:シャーリー・ヘンダーソン nl:Shirley Henderson pl:Shirley Henderson ru:Ширли Хендерсон Kategori:Skådespelare